


Afraid

by danganronpaphobe



Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gemstuck, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Name Changes, POV Second Person, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpaphobe/pseuds/danganronpaphobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew this was wrong, you knew you were wrong. You heard her telling that to you a billion times. But you didn't listen, you never did... Until tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my entry for the first day of Vrisrezi week, but I'm late so meh. Anyways, Gemstuck is so perfect and 10/10, holy shit :'D  
> \----------  
> Fluorite is Vriskers  
> Pyrope is TZ (duh)  
> Pink Diamond is The Condesce  
> Tanzanite is/was Gamzee  
> Bronzite is Tav

Poof. He was gone, a sword straight to his stomach coming from your firm hand (the only you had anyways), a clink coming from his gem falling into the dusty ground together with the thud of his juggling clubs raising some dust from the ground, making you cough a little. You bubbled him, not ready to be shattered yet. That was not your job anyways, your Diamond, Pink Diamond would do it. You send him to your ship, he probably ends up on the right room where other bubbles full of traitors were kept, waiting for when your mission was done in this miserable piece of rock that they called a gem colony and then they would meet their end, shattered to pieces by your Diamond.

That was your job, this was you. Your name is Fluorite and you had been given the chance of having a rank many of your type didn't dream of having ever, but, then again, you are amazing at what you do and your natural luck helped a little too. You are a gem hunter, one of the few chosen out there, your job is to hunt down every traitor and end them for good. And it's something you often enjoyed doing, even if you had lost many friends for your rank... Pink Diamond was the side you had choose, the side anyone needed to choose. Mainly because, even with your luck, the Court Drones would come after you. And shatter you. Or maybe a gem hunter could do the same you were doing to many gems, who knows? Well, you didn't wanna know, you are satisfied with your job, that's what you told yourself at least.

You sigh and dart your eyes around, looking for any signs of Tanzanite's little runt of a partner. He probably just ran away. What a wimp, you could deal with that one later.

You kick the clubs away, because fuck those stuff, and you looked up to see only one moon hanging over your head. What a weird place. You stretch and turn around, the sand rustling beneath of your feet, you are ready to go! After all, a gem hunter job's never done. But then there was the problem.

There was her and she was standing there, staring at you blankly, you thought she had ran away with Bronzite once you started taking care of their purple friend. You narrowed your eye, the one that wasn't your blue gem, and didn't move. You didn't want to do anything against her, not her. "Why are you here, Pyrope? Thought you had called quits and gone home with the cry baby," you give her your usual smirk, but you can tell that she didn't enjoy it much. It wasn't answered with an almost creepy sharp smile after all.

Pyrope frowned, "This is wrong, you kno-"

You don't let her finish, instead you come close to her and give her the best intimidating stare you can give. And, oh boy, could you do a lot of those. "Not this kind of shit again, okay? Cut that! I get it, okay? But I can't do anything about it! It's my job, I have this defect on me and you know it, but my Diamond still saw potential in me even without one arm! I should be grateful! And I am!" That's all you exclaim, but Pyrope huffs, looking away from you.

"That's just stupid, they're your friends and you are sending them to death!" She lets out. Yes, they were. That is before a few sweeps ago you received your gem hunter status, then everything changed. A 'revolution' was starting in the new colony Pink Diamond was making on this place called... "Earth", and your friends were on with it. You understood them, a little, but you could not betray your Diamond, not now.

You laugh, "They were, that's how stuff works now. And I won't tell you to stop with your... revolution thingy, but... I have a job and I do care about you, but don't get in my way, not now," you push her aside even if you felt like a piece of trash for just always pushing Pyrope away when that's not what you wanted. And you know her for so many sweeps, too many, so many that you know that's just what a lot of gems do to her, they let her aside. You don't wanna make part of that list. Pyrope hold your shoulder, for both your demise and happiness. "What?"

"So you're going to poof me?" The question came out more like a whisper, "I see how it is. I can't turn my back on you for one second... So I can't trust you?! I can't trust my own friend?" She then exclaims getting you off guard.

You grit your sharp teeth and you feel like you need that good thing you found lying on this piece of rock... you didn't need to 'eat', but this thing called... rum, was it? Was pretty damn good and you could use some of that right now, because you felt a little exhausted for this right now.

You stare at Pyrope's face, but you can tell she can't see you. She's a defect, and she would've been shattered if she only hadn't learned how to use her nose to survive. Pink Diamond was impressed, you too, you meet her that day. The 'Judgment Day', and both of you were the luck ones on the room. The others were shattered to dust, but that was much sweeps ago. Now you could tell Pyrope's emotions through her glasses, on her blank eyes, even when she did keep a straight face. But you didn't even think before you said it, "And who the fuck are you to say I can't do that? I _never_ told you-" you grab her arm "what to do! And I don't need you to tell me what I need to do in my fucking life or ranks! Just leave and go to your... revolutionary friends, would you? Just... go!" You finish her off by pushing her, maybe too hard, because Pyrope almost falls.

You both stare at each other. You had already fought a lot. Too many times and more than you liked, but Pyrope was just... she was crying.

Her glasses were off, she held them on one of her hands while she just sobbed pathetically. She opened her mouth a few times, but insisted on saying something. Pyrope was crying and you hated it. You hated to see a tough gem like her crying. You hated yourself. Because you did that.

You sigh and try to walk towards her, but she just gets off your reach, eventually sitting on a rock some feet away from you. You see her body stopped shaking and she is looking at her hands like she could actually see something. You walk towards her and kneel to stay face to face with Pyrope.

"Look I... I always do this, this is why I'm terrible," you start, "And I understand your cause, even if I make fun of it, but this is just how I am and this is how I roll," you shrug, then sigh. You were the worst at this. Pyrope still ignored you. "I'm sorry, I... Fuck... I'm afraid, okay?!" That's what you let out and you feel like a giant planet got off your shoulders.

Pyrope looks at you after your words, "What...?"

"You heard me, Pyrope, I won't say that again," you look away. "I'm just afraid of what can happen if I just quit this, if I just say 'fuck you' to my Diamond and join you... I wish everything was simpler, but that's how shit is and it's rough. And I just... I didn't meant that. I think you are the last gem I would want to hurt, as sappy as this shit sounds," you laugh and shook your head, rubbing her leg with a careful touch. Pyrope finally gives you her sharp and kinda creepy smile. You like it.

"You're an ass," that's all she says before you both start laughing and then you realize things are settled and okay between both of you. Whatever you were. "But I can't stay away from you, can I?"

"Who can, heh?" You joke and she pushes you to the ground, dust everywhere and then she's on top of you. Well, if isn't this a nice turn of events! She leans down and nuzzles you a little and then smiles again.

"You don't need to worry about the future, you know..." Pyrope whispered like some gem could hear her while her hand was set on tracing circles on your arm. Well, at least the little part that was that one.

"Yeah, because dying is so exciting!" You say sarcastically.

"There's a lot of us around, we protect each other... we can live free," she tries. You sigh. It is a dream, a dream many gems have. And you wouldn't lie, you wanted to be next to Pyrope. You wanted to be free. But wanting wasn't having it.

"I... C'mon, I'll go back to my ship, and then I'm going to unbubble that guy," you sigh and gently push her off, getting up. Pyrope looks at you with hope.

"You-" she began, following beside you.

"I don't know, I just... I lost a lot of friends because of this. And I don't wanna lose you, okay? Just... I can't, not now. I need time. Just... stay with me?" You ask her, as sappy as it was.

Pyrope stares at you and you can tell she wants to punch you, but she won't because she's too worked up on all the feelings both of you poured up. She got your hand, with a little excitation, and gave it a little squeeze. Then she just gave you a sad smile.

"Okay."

Then you knew you were a little less afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this has too many errors, this was made at 1 AM bc I'm trash. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
